Printing apparatuses that perform printing on a print medium such as a continuous tape have thus far been known.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H11-105351 discloses a technique of printing letters on a tape in smaller font sizes by a printing apparatus configured to perform the printing on an elastic tape, taking into account that the tape is expanded in actual use after the printing.
In the case where a plurality of tapes of different tape widths are to be subjected to the printing, the user sets the tape of the desired tape width on the printing apparatus when performing the printing.
In this case, the user has to manage the plurality of tapes other than the one subjected to the printing, by tape width. In addition, the user has to replace the tape when the tape of another tape width is subjected to the printing. Further, since a plurality of tapes of different tape widths is prepared, there may be a case where, at the time of the printing, the tape of the desired tape width is unavailable.
Accordingly, when a plurality of tapes of different tape widths are to be used, the preparation for the printing is troublesome, for example owing to the need to replace the tape, and the burden of managing the availability of the tapes is imposed on the user.